


It’s a lovestory

by FallonandLiam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x06, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: What if Fallon made a different decision ? Post 2x06
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Full of promises

She can’t stop thinking about how his lips felt on hers, Sam was right the kiss she and Liam shared on the divorce party was not a goodbye kiss. Fallon looked down at her engagement ring, the ugly gut feeling in her stomach returning, which she knew was guilt. Guilt for thinking about another man than her fiancé, she has been trying to keep her mind busy, doing everything to avoid thinking about Liam. Fallon swallowed hard as she played with the ring, her heart pulled in two directions.

Fallon cared so deeply for both, Culhane and her had so much history. History that’s not easy to forget, she can’t forget all that he has done for her. Then, its Liam, who came into her life and turned it upside down. Liam might not know her for that long, but somehow see what others don’t, and unlike many is not terrified of what he sees.

“I see you Fallon Carrington” was the words he had said, before he had captured her lips for the first time. The kiss had been so soft, full of promises of more to come. She felt the unpleasant feeling in her stomach return, she slowly opened her eyes. Realization dawned up on Fallon, and she knew she had to do the right thing.

When her fiancé comes to the manor and smiles when he sees her, she notices how his smile don’t reach his eyes, how his shoulders are stiff like he is carrying to much weight on them. Fallon is aware her fiancé is keeping a secret from her, but she can’t hold a grudge because she has been trying to keep her feelings for Liam away. Culhane wraps her in a hug, making her snap out of her thoughts. He must notice something is wrong, because he pulls away and looks at her trying to figure out what’s amiss. Fallon knows now he won’t, because he can’t read her like Liam does. Liam, who knew she was in love with him and not Culhane before she even was strong enough to accept the truth.

Fallon takes deep breath, struggling to find the right words. Fallon doubt there is right words to say to someone when you are going to break their heart. Fallon closed her eyes; she feels his hand grabbing her hands. Fallon opens her eyes; she looks him directly in his eyes as she gently squeezes his hand.

“You and I, we share so much history. We known each other for years” she says almost in a whisper, but she can see him looking at her with a concerned look. Fallon is struggling to find words to say, that will make this less hurtful for him.

“I am s..so sorry Michael, I can’t marry you.” She said going straight to the point, she sees the shock in his eyes, then replaced with anger before they just appear broken. Fallon takes off her ring and gives it to him “We have not been what we used to be in a while, I think we both know that. You are hiding something from me, and I have romantic feelings for Liam.” She says honestly.

“Fallon don’t do this. I love you” She hears him tell her, hearing the begging in his voice makes her feel worst. But she knows deep down in her heart they are not in love, and people who are not in love should not be together.“I know, I love you too. But are we in love, where we ever in love?” she asks him, and she can see him observing her. He tries to convince both that they are in love, she knows he is in denial like she has been for so long. Fallon takes off the ring and place it in his palm.

Fallon “I am not in love with you Michael, I am so sorry. I am in love with someone else” she said, and the ugly feeling in her stomach is gone. Fallon don’t take it personally when he tells her he is doing the worst mistake of her life, because she knows she is doing the right thing for all of them.

* * *

Fallon looks around at the airport, she had tried to call him, but his phone keeps going to voicemail. Fallon looks around frantic with worry, hoping she will find him before its too late. As she looks around, her hope fades with every minute, the fear of being too late creep up on her. Fallon bit her lips, trying his phone again hoping he would pick up his phone, but she is only met with disappointment when it goes to voicemail.

“Fallon?” she hears her name being called out, and she prays momentary that she is not imagining his voice. Fallon turns around, and their eyes meet as they both look each other with surprise but also with relief. She feels a warmth feeling when she takes in the relief on his face, both taking steps forward. If Fallon was not feeling so many feelings in that moment, she would make a joke about how this is like a scene from a movie.

“You came!!” she hears him say, breaking the silence between them, she smiles as his eyes go to her ring finger. Fallon takes him a deep breath “You were right, I could not stop thinking about our kiss, all of them” she said her voice filled with sincerity and an unfamiliar vulnerability. Liam looks at her with so much hope, that she is not sure she will be able to say anything else.

“You broke off things with him” he says more in a statement, rather than a question. Fallon “I did” she said, taking his hand in hers and he squeezes her hand in return. His eyes reflect so many questions, hope and love. The last one terrifying her, but also making an exciting feeling grow inside of her

“I ha..have feelings for you Liam, and I really want to give this a shot” she said, her eyes begging him to understand her. He tries to take his hand back, but she doesn’t let him because she is holding on to him for dear life. “B.but?” he asks his voice cracking, and she see hope fades away from his eyes. Fallon cupped his face “I just got out of a relationship; I can’t move onto another one right away. Because you are not a rebound, Liam. What we have…its special” she said trying to find words, to make him understand. She sees the hope returning to his eyes, his facial expression turning soft and she knows he gets it.

“I get that Fallon, tell me what you want?” he asks, and she wants nothing more than to yell at him that she wants him, but she knows they can’t afford to mess this up again. Fallon takes a deep breath and said “Go out with me Liam Ridley, lets explore what’s between us” she said attempting to sound as romantic as it is in the countless novels he had read, but she was to captivated by his beautiful eyes and that grin on his face did things to her. She returns his grin when he says “I most certainly will Ms.Carrington” .

Fallon leans in capturing his lips in a sweet kiss full of promises, like their first one. She feels his arms around her waist pulling her closer, as they got lost in each other’s embrace. When they break apart, they are looking at each other like smiling teenagers.

“What was that for Ms. Carrington?” he asks his voice teasingly as he wipes away the lipstick off his lips. Fallon takes her eyes off his lips and said “A promise of what’s waiting for you when you come home” she said, and she hears him chuckle.


	2. It’s a lovestory

The day started of gloomy, Fallon sat by the window with a glass of water in her hand, as she took in the dark grey clouds. A sigh escaping her lips, as a poignant feeling appeared, as she watched the raindrops falling from the sky. The memory of her mother leaving on a stormy day like this coming to her, she sat in the same position as she had when she was sixteen. She had watched her mother walk out the manor, suitcases in her hands. Her mother leaving, had affected her in many ways, one being that the sound of storm made her anxious. She associated storms with her mother leaving them, her doctor had prescribed her pills, but she hated relying on them to go through the stormy weather.

Fallon teared her gaze away from the window to her phone, it had been two days since she last heard from Liam. While he was away for his four-week writing trip, they had kept in touch via texts, phone calls and face timing each other almost every day. A small smile appeared on her face, remembering a week ago when he was in Paris, she had mentioned to him how much she loved the city, he had in return nonchalantly suggested that they should explore the city of love together one day. The memory left her feeling warm and fussy, but the sound of lightning made her snap her out of it.

Fallon got up to find her pills but was distracted by the sound of her phone buzzing. She was met with disappointment, when she read her PA’s name instead of his. Her PA had sent her a text to inform her about a meeting being rescheduled. Fallon bit her lips, debating with herself, whether she should send him a text or not. What should she say? Tell him, you are thinking about him, a voice in her head said. Fallon shakes her head, because she sure as hell don’t want to sound like a teenager girl with a crush.

“There you are”, she looked up to where the sound came from, her eyes meeting Sam’s brown orbs looking at her, a huge grin on his face. Fallon raised her eyebrow, looking at him questing. Instead of saying something more, he grabs her hand and pulls her with him downstairs, not bothering with her constant threats and warnings. 

The threats stop the moment her eyes land on the thousands of white lilies, all around the living room. She can feel Sam’s eyes on her, as she looked at her favorite flowers surrounding her everywhere. Sam gave her a note, telling her it came with the white lilies. Fallon was pretty sure her stomach did a somersault, a nervous yet bubbly feeling growing inside of her. Everyone would assume that many admirers of hers must have sent her flowers every now and then, but the true was no man had ever really surprised her with dozens of flowers. Its simple, and cheesy but she can’t help appreciating that he made her smile in a gloomy day, from the other side of the word. 

“Just a reminder of what’s waiting for you when I come home” she reads the note with a grin, her note reminding what she had told him after she had kissed him in the airport. Looking around, making sure no one sees her, she hugs the note close to her heart. Just one week, before they could go on their much-awaited date.

* * *

Liam was finally back in Atlanta, and he had invited her over to his place for dinner, making her promise to not leave half through the date. Fallon stood in the middle of her walk-in closet, trying to find the perfect dress, she can’t help grabbing the black lace off -shoulder dress she had worn on their first attempt on a date. Fallon wished she had stayed for that date, instead of running away. Fallen placed the dress away carefully, reminding herself they were going to make new memories. Fallon smiles as she finds a yellow dress with floral print, her smile widening upon remembering the perfect shoes that would go with the dress.

“So, it says here, that the color yellow means sunshine, hope, happiness” she hears Sam says, she turns around to see her friend.

“I did not ask you too google the meaning behind the color of my dress” she said, rolling her eyes to prove her point. She hears him laugh, as he walks away.

Half an our later, she looks herself in the mirror. She kept her hair open, going with open curly hair style. Fallon grabbed the diamonds heart shaped earrings and wore them. She sprays the rose water perfume over herself, knowing how much he loved her perfume. 

An hour later she is standing outside his house, carefully knocking on the door. He doesn’t keep her waiting to long, he opens the door welcoming her with one of the smiles she adores. She returns his smile and gives him a bottle of some of the best French wine in the world. He pulls her in for a gentle hug, surprising her. She hugs him back, taking in his scent. He moves away way too soon for her liking, she don’t tease him for checking her out, because she is guilty for checking him out.

“Gosh, Fal, you look stunning”

She smiles in return, he takes her hand, leading her inside the apartment. She can feel his eyes on her as she watches around, he had set table for two, he had put a white tablecloth on the table, on the middle of the table was red roses and candles. The lightning was dim, a savory aroma coming from the kitchen, and near the TV he had put cozy softy blankets on the floor for them to watch a movie after dinner.

Fallon turns her attention to him smiling, touched by his romantic gesture for their first date. No one have put such an effort to impress her, she had gone on many dates, but nothing could compare to this. He takes out the chair for her, and she takes her seat. He brings the food he had spent hours in the kitchen perfecting for her, she smiles reassuringly when she notices how nervous he is to present the food. He places four dishes on the table, which are some of her favorites from French cuisine.

“You made some of my favorites” she said softly, as he took his seat in front of her. He took her hand in hers, moving his hand close to his lips, before planting a gentle soft kiss on her hands.

“Well, when I ate all of those in Paris because you recommended them too me. I thought it will be perfect, if I could make them for our date. France, especially, Paris has a special place in your heart.”

It might not be the norm to kiss a guy, so early on date, but she is Fallon Carrington, when has she ever cared about the norm. She leans in close, planting the sweetest kiss on his lips. He smiles at her, his beautiful blue eyes looking at her with so much adoration that makes her feel weak in her knees.

Fallon starts eating, she closes her eyes in appreciation. Liam Ridley could really cook, she wont mind if he cooked for her everyday. She stops her mind from going there, she can’t start planning their whole future on a first date. She feels him squeezing her hand, making her open her eyes. When she looks at him, she wonders if a look could convey how happy, how in peace she was in the moment.

“You should cook more often for me” she says after a while.

“I plan too”

* * *

They had been together for a year; they both could agree that it was the best year of their life. Fallon had found her person, her home, unlike any other man in her life he never tried to be her hero. He just stood by her side, holding her hand and offering his comforting arms when life got tough. That’s all she had wanted, she was her own hero since the beginning, but to finally have someone to come home to. The very person who loves and accepts her for who she is, flaws included. That, along with a dynasty is all she ever wanted.

She is pulled out of her thought, as Liam wraps his arms around her from behind, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Fallon turns around, taking her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a real kiss. The kiss turns into a full make out session, she complains when he moves away after a while. He only raises his eyebrow, reminding her they are going on a date.

“Today is the day we first met Fallon, where it all started. I have also planned the perfect date for us” he said smiling at her with love. Fallon smiles back, he leaves her to get ready for the date. She wears a red dress, the one he has been asking her to wear for weeks.

He takes out eating on one of her favorite Italian restaurants, after a lovely dinner they go on walk. He stops in front of City Hall, makes her sit on the very bench she sat on the first time he laid her eyes on her.

“Very romantic of you to bring me to the place we met, on the day we met” she said, a pleasant laugh escaping her lips She expect him to give her a witty comeback, but instead see him looking at her nervously. Before she could ask him why he looks nervous, she sees him go down on his knees. She feels her heartbeat going faster, her eyes are probably wide out of surprise. She can’t help the gasp, when he takes out the Cartier box, showing her the most stunning ring she has ever seen.

“Fallon, you and I we know what it means to long for love. We longed for love and acceptance from our parents our whole life. There is no one that understands me, accepts me and loves me as you do, Fallon. I love you Fallon, every moment spent with you is so beautiful. I would love the chance to wake up to you every morning, to make you breakfast, to celebrate all your wins, and comfort you on the bad days. Will you marry me?” he asked, his voice filled with so many emotions.

“Yes”, is her immediate response

He beamed at her, their lips crashing into a kiss full of promises of love.

Later, at night when they go to bed, she asks him about the novel he is writing. He smiles at her before replying

“It’s a love story”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Sorry for any typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the story :D


End file.
